deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trask375/Great Patriotic War Advanced Addition: Third Reich (Wolfenstein: The New Order) vs Soviet Union (Command and Conquer: Red Alert)
Hello, first battle here. I've been lurking here for a while, so I decided to post my first battle. So, without further a due... Nazi Germany: The Alternate History version of the Nazis, who managed to defeat the Allies and take over the world using advanced technology Soviet Union: The Alternate History version of the Soviets from a world where Hitler was killed before taking power, who began the Second World War... WHO....IS....Deadliest?! Nazi Germany (Wolfenstein: The New Order) Nazi Germany (German: Nazi-Deutschland), also called the Third Reich (German: Drittes Reich), refers to Germany when it was controlled by Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party (National Socialist German Workers' Party/Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, or abbreviated as NSDAP). Under Nazi rule, Germany was a fascist totalitarian state. Racism, Anti-Semitism, Fascism, and Aryanism were central features of the Nazi regime. Nazi Germany, in the alternate timeline of Wolfenstein: The New Order, won the Second World War by dropping an atomic bomb on New York City in 1948, forcing the United States to surrender. By 1960, Hitler's Third Reich is a world spanning empire, which includes nations such as Poland, Russia, France, Great Britain, Republic of Ireland, China, Italy, and the United States. Japan, in the meanwhile, was turned into a vassal state for the Nazis. The Republic of China was victorious over the Japanese in 1946, however, the Nazis invaded China, destroyed Mao Zedong's Communist regime, and very likely included the republic into the Nazi territory. South Africa is still independent as of 1960. The Nazis are in the process of slowly conquering all of Africa. Despite their treatment of those they consider "undesirables", the Nazis also contributed to humanity mainly in the form scientific advancement from their own research and exploitation of Da'at Yichud technology, creating such things as advanced computer systems, animal hybridization, drones, a full lunar base and allegedly terraformation technology, intended to be used to terraform the entire Sahara into a green area, as well as future plans on doing the same to other planets in the solar system. However, despite having most of the world in their grasp, the Nazis face heavy resistance due to their brutal and ruthless doctrine where systematic harassment and genocide of those they deem "inferior" is central. The Kreisau Circle and The American Resistance network are only one of many movements worldwide that oppose the Nazi regime. (Courtesy of the Wolfenstein Wiki) Troops Vehicles Nazi_46_avatar (1).jpg AR46Official.jpg tobchap2_image3_heavysoldier.jpg Nazi_Shotgun_1946.jpg Rocket_trooper.jpg Nazi_Assault_Rilfe_1960_with_rocketjpg.jpg Supersoldaten_1946.jpg MG-46.png Kampfhund46.jpg Untitleddfgsergfdsxrg.png Maxresdefault_(1)-0.jpg Soviet Union (Red Alert 1) The Soviet Union was established in 30 December 1922 as Soviet Russia reasserted control over the territory of the Russian Empire at the end of the Civil War. The Communist leaders, led by Lenin, embarked on an ambitious program of industrialization and collectivisation based on the Marxist-Leninist ideology. Stalin succeeded Lenin after 1924 and consolidated his power by the late 1920's. Stalin's 'Socialism in One Country' was soon to change in 1946. The General Secretary geared the USSR towards plans for world revolution and built up country's military might to do this. The Great World War II was ignited with the USSR invading Europe and China. The European nations banded together to form the Allied Forces to resist the Soviet invasion. Although the USSR had the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated by the Allies. During the war, the Red Army Top Brass was suffering from in-fighting, with several officers plotting and backstabbing others. In the Battle of Moscow, the USSR was defeated, and Stalin was killed personally by Allied Second in Command Nikos Stavros. (From the Command and Conquer Wiki) Troops Vehicles RA1_Rifle_Infantry_Textless_Icons.png RA1_Grenadier_Textless_Icons.png RA1_Attack_Dog_Icons.png RA1_Flamethrower_Icons.gif RA1_AF_Shock_Trooper_Icons.gif RA1_Hind_Render.png Mammoth_Tank_Snowfield.jpg Battle Notes *Voting ends on September 28th *Votes with at least 10 sentences and/or good edges will be full votes *Votes with 5 sentences and/or mediocre edges will be half votes *Anything less doesn't count. *This is an army vs army battle with: **30 Nazi Soldiers vs 30 Rifle Infantry **20 Heavy Soldiers vs 20 Flamethrower Infantry **15 Rocket Troopers vs 15 Grenadiers **5 Super Soldiers vs 5 Shock Troopers **10 Kampfhund vs 10 Attack Dogs **5 Horten's vs 5 Mi-24 Hind **5 Wolf-Tanks vs 5 Mammoth Tanks Category:Blog posts